


Enchanting a God

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Nothing Horrible, M/M, Oikawa the Guildmaster and Iwaizumi the war god, What a pair, some violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is the Guildmaster of the Aoba Josei Mage Guild, despite not having a familiar. Because of that, when a rival Guild decimates his fellow mages, Oikawa has no one to turn to for help. Or does he?</p><p>Or: Iwaizumi Has a Soft Spot for Idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting a God

Oikawa lay on the ground, feeling his clothes cling to him uncomfortably, and tried not to wonder if it was mud or blood soaking into the fabric. His Guild, Aoba Josei, had an ongoing feud with the Moonlit Shadows Guild. Oikawa had been confident in his ability to command his mages, to protect them in battle. He didn't have particularly strong magic - he was only an enchanter, after all, and an enchanter with no familiar, at that - but he could support his fellow mages, draw out their strengths, direct them in a way that would surely lead them to victory over their longtime enemies. He'd been overconfident, and he'd underestimated his opponents.

Now he was just...laying there. Unsure of how many of his mages were even alive. He bit his lip, wondering if things might have gone better if he'd kept his former familiar just a little while longer. After all, the black-haired demon with the strange blue eyes had been exceptionally skilled, even if Oikawa had hated the familiar's personality. The feeling had been mutual, so they had severed their bond. The Guildmaster squeezed his eyes shut. Surely, that demon wouldn't have been able to make a difference in this battle, right? But then, Oikawa hadn't thought the few extra senior mages Moonlit Shadows had would change anything, either, but they had ripped through his fellow Aoba Josei mages like they were practice targets.

"Now, why would the commander be laying in the dirt?" The words yanked Oikawa out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. Someone was leaning over him, expression shadowed by the angle of the sun.

"Because the commander likes to take naps," Oikawa replied, trying to keep his voice light. If this was a Moonlit Shadows mage, come to finish him off, well... Oikawa had injured his knee while trying to push one of his mages out of harm's way towards the end of the battle, so he wasn't sure he could stand. And he was exhausted; he couldn't really do any magic to defend himself at the moment.

"That's a lie and you know it," the stranger looming over him announced. "I saw what you did." Oikawa's lips twisted bitterly.

"You mean how I led my Guild into a slaughter?" he growled. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"None of your mages or familiars are dead," the stranger informed him. "And Moonlit Shadows has retreated." Oikawa stared up at him in disbelief. That was impossible. "There are some injuries, but none of the wounds will be fatal, as long as those healers you kept to the back of your lines get around to everyone fast enough."

"How did you know about the healers? I kept them out of the battle!" Oikawa protested. The stranger chuckled, and Oikawa decided enough was enough. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Telling you my name wouldn't help; hardly anyone has heard of me outside of my own village," the stranger replied. "But I'll tell you anyway, just in case you remember from before you went off to join a Guild. My name is Iwaizumi." Oikawa blinked. There was no way. Iwaizumi was the name of a minor war god, the patron of Oikawa's home village.

"That's impossible," Oikawa said. "We're nowhere near my village. You can't be..."

"I am. I sensed that someone from my village was in a battle, and came to see what was going on. You did better than I expected," Iwaizumi told him. "If you had been just a little more cautious, you would have won. But you made up for that with the way you threw yourself into the front lines, protecting your men even after you were out of magic. Especially that last one at the end. You messed up your knee, but if you hadn't pushed him away, that mage would have died." There was a something akin to satisfaction and pride in the war god's eyes. "You did well, Oikawa." The mage's eyes widened. It was one thing for this stranger claiming to be the patron of his home town to show up claiming such a thing, and another for said stranger to know his name. "I just have one question."

"Ask away," Oikawa managed, still processing the whole situation.

"Why don't you have a familiar?" Oikawa wasn't sure how to answer, and it was just about the last question he'd expected.

"Because none of the ones I've tried have worked out," the Guildmaster said after a minute. "I might be Guildmaster, but no one can put up with being around me as much as a familiar would have to, I guess." He tried not to let his voice show just how frustrated and hurt he was, especially since he tried not to even admit the hurt part to himself.

"You need a familiar, especially now," Iwaizumi told him firmly. Oikawa felt his brow furrow and his lips curl into a scowl.

"Well, unless you're offering, I don't really think anyone will volunteer," he snapped, looking away. Iwaizumi crouched, then reached out and took one of Oikawa's hands in his own.

"Maybe I am," the war god said quietly. "Offering, that is." Oikawa froze, turning his head to gape at the person beside him.

"You? But- I couldn't- Is that even...?"

"I'm a minor god, and my village - our village, since it's still your home town, even if you're a big shot mage now - is peaceful now. I haven't been needed there in a while. Besides, you need someone to protect you and let you know when you're doing stupid things like underestimating the Moonlit Shadows Guild," Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa let out a squawk of protest, but Iwaizumi continued talking. "I, Iwaizumi, god of war, offer myself as your familiar, to protect and guide you for as long as the bond endures." Oikawa barely managed to gather his thoughts enough to channel his magic into the hand Iwaizumi was holding to form the bond and reply.

"I, Oikawa Tooru, choose the war god Iwaizumi as my familiar. As a symbol of our bond, I name you Hajime," the mage announced, struggling to keep his voice from wavering. He'd never had a familiar suggest the bond before. As said bond fell into place, Oikawa realized it felt completely different from any bond he'd had before. This was...warm, comforting even. It felt like home. Oikawa decided right then and there that no matter what, he was never letting this familiar go.


End file.
